Dargrim Rustfire
Name: Dargrim Rustfire Class: Cleric (Arcana Domain) Religion: Mystra Homeworld: Toril (Forgotten Realms) Homeland: Moonshae Isles Fighting Style: Dargrim, with his weakened strength, does not melee much. His time spent at the great Dr Featherstone's library yielded some self taught cantrips. When pressed Dargrim will launch magic of various kinds on a novice level to compliment those he is fighting alongside. As a dwarf he is trained in the use of armor and shields which he utilizes when on the road or danger is about. 'Background: ' Dargrim (Eternally burned) Rustfire of the Rustfire clan hails from the Moonshea isles. As a baby Dargrim was exposed to the spellplague and burnt terribly by the bluefire. Although clerics could heal most of the scarring the magic of the spellplague left him physically weaker than most dwarves; weaker than most humans. Since he was so young and some how miraculously survived but physically weak his mother renamed him Dargrim which means eternal burn. This would be something he could wear as a badge of pride as a survivor of the plague, but it would also let anyone who knows dwarvish why he is weak; but also why he is strong. Dargrim is a Gold dwarf (Hill) who lived his life enjoying the lush valleys and panoramic mountainscapes of the Moonshea isles. He lived the life of a brewer, creating all the alcohols dwarves are known to love. So pretty much all the alcohol known to the sentient races minus wine. His life was simple and good until the storm came in 1488. Dargrim was transported to Frostholm; luckily very close to the city itself. He was also lucky enough to not come through alone and had several members of clan Rustfire with him as they all tried to shelter the storm together. When it became clear that they could not they began to work on a way out. Little did they know that way out would open a portal to a new land. They came through to Frostholm on AS 400. They spent some time acclimating in Frostholm but as hill dwarves felt the pull to wander, to explore this new world and see what it had to offer. For several months they enjoyed traveling and experiencing this new world. Stopping at the Cat's franchises was a particular favorite. They would live in an area, take odd jobs and move on. It was a good life. Dargrim however viewed a lot of what was going on differently. He felt with this many cultures, with his first experience with the multiverse, with so many looming threats he felt he didn't know enough. He decided to spend quite some time in study. This sounded very boring to his clansmen so they decided to part ways. From 535 AS Dargrim would take a pilgrimage spending several months in each great library. He started in Demetheim to learn about history and different races and cultures. He went to Wardensport to learn about the various creatures of the world and how to hunt them. He went back to Frostholm after much of the political upheaval had died down and learned about religion; and nature from the Silenthearts. And lastly he took up a residency in the Library of the great Caladon Featherstone where he would learn about the arcane. During this time Dargrim stayed up to date on the global news and realized something. A lot of was going on, a lot of things were changing and it centered around the over use or misuse of misunderstanding of magic. Being from the Moonshae he was always taught to distrust magic. Dargrim didn't trust magic so much as he did the use of it. He decided that he would begin to campaign for a more responsible use of magic. Hearing that the nearby town of Holzdorf was governed by a Dwarven wizard from the Deepdelver clan Dargrim couldn't think of a better place to start his campaign. Luckily his clansmen insisted he outfit himself before setting out even though he would be studying in libraries Dargrim hit the road for Holzdorf in hope to find audience with the residing Dwarf Lord. Fun Facts about Dargrim: -He can trace his lineage back to the smiths who created the sword of Cymrych Hugh -After spending time in the Library of Blackaxe Dargrim was able to self teach some simple cantrips. -Dargrim is not injured persay from the Spellplague, it is more like a permanent stat drain that leaves him weaker. Luckily his dwarven constitution and big brain help make up for that. Category:PCs